1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel non-ionic derivatives of 3,5-diacetamido-2,4,6-triiodobenzoic acids, the process of their preparation and use. The subject matter of the invention are novel, nonionic derivatives of 3,5-diacetamido-2,4,6-triiodobenzoic acid. They are characterized partially by their high solubility in water, by the electroneutrality of their water solutions, by a reduced osmotic pressure in comparison with the corresponding salts of the 3,5-diacetamido-2,4,6-triiodobenzoic acid, by acceptable viscosities for injection and by extremely low toxicity. The novel compounds of the invention are useful in X-ray contrast formulations as the active ingredient.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Corresponding derivatives of glycine ester, methyl amino acetic ester and proline ester were previously described by H. Suter and H. Zutter in "Helv. Chim. Acta", 54 (1971), page 2551-2559. However, these derivatives are more complicated to synthesize than the compounds of the invention. Also, the prior kind compounds do not correspond to the structures of the compounds of the invention and are not non-ionic. Therefore, they belong to a completely different class of X-ray contrast agents.